


My Love

by MASD_1138



Series: My Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I wasn't sure how to rate this, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Poe is insecure, Post-Canon, Rey loves jealous poe, Secret Relationship, jealous!Poe, they make out, this isn't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: After a long night of watching his wife being paraded around to help the newly established government, Poe gets jealous and does something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day four of Damerey Week! I decided to write a post-trilogy fic for it. Thank you for reading! Check out damereyconnection on Tumblr if you want to see all the content.

Poe Dameron is not jealous. He can’t be, it’s just not possible. He has everything he’s ever wanted. The war is over, most of his friends made it, he’s a general, the undisputed best pilot in the galaxy and he’s married to the most beautiful woman in the universe. Well, said wife is what is possibly making him jealous, because Poe Dameron will never admit that. Leaning against one of the columns that line the ballroom, he watches Rey as she speaks with one of the many dignitary that are attending this event. He’s gotten used to people whisking his wife away from him since talking with the Jedi who saved the galaxy is usually the goal of a lot of people during these kind of events, but usually most of them are on the older side of the spectrum. 

The man that is currently speaking with Rey is probably around 25 years old, so her age. Somebody told him that his name his Maxam and that he’s from a mid-rim desert planet called Rasei. He’s fairly handsome, something Poe has no shame in admitting. Maxam is quite taller than him, clearly in good shape and health. Poe was also told that the man had actually managed to keep the First Order away from his planet. Poe doesn’t really know why he could possibly be jealous of the Raseian since he knows that his relationship with Rey is something rare and special. Maybe it’s the fact the he’s close to being forty and his twenty-five years old wife is currently engaged in conversation with a handsome man her age. Poe runs a hand trough his hair, tucking one of his greying curl out of his sight. 

“Kriff Poe, you’re only thirty-eight, get your shit together,” he mumbles to himself after taking a sip of his corellian whiskey.

Or, maybe it’s the fact that both of them are from a desert planet and he’s from a humid jungle planet and it brings back the memory of when he had brought Rey swimming for the first time when they started dating and he had to convince her that getting into water for fun was actually something that exists.

Poe stops starring at them when he feels someone standing beside him. It’s Leia and she has a knowing smirk, something that makes Poe even more angry at himself.

“Are you going to keep staring at them, or are you going to go get your wife at some point Poe,” she teases, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

“You know I have to let them speak with her, you’re the one who told me I couldn’t always stick by her side during these events. If I remember correctly you said something along the lines of: “Poe we need Rey to get has many people on our side to help fund the Restoration and if you keep people away from our Jedi, we won’t get the fundings,” he says with a slightly high pitched voice, badly imitating Leia. “So, here I am watching my wife being paraded to rich people while I wait.”

“You listened to that part, but some people are starting to notice that the famous pilot from the Resistance is currently glaring at the Jedi from his the side of the room.” Leia points out. “You do remember that the two of you being married is not common knowledge, right?”

“Of course I remember that bantha shit about keeping the image of the Jedi for a while. As if Rey and I could forget about that… Been married for four years and I haven’t brought her on a honeymoon yet,” Poe grumbles, swirling the whiskey in his glass before downing it.

“A couple of months and you can both retire and do what you want. I know it’s not fair that you still can’t be completely free yet and I hope you know that I appreciate that you are doing this.” Leia looks towards Maxam and Rey, cringing slightly when she sees that the man currently has a hand on Rey’s arm, both of them laughing. She turns her attention back on Poe, hoping that he hasn’t noticed it. Leia cringes even more when she sees that Poe’s eyes are on the situation and he doesn’t look to happy with it.

“That’s it, I’m getting my wife outta here,” Poe mutters as he pushes himself off the column, handing Leia his empty glass.

He makes his way to Rey, only stalling when people stop him to shake his hand or ask him a question. He finally reaches his destination and Rey immediately turns around, sensing his presence.

“General Dameron! This is Maxam, he’s representing the system of Rasei. Max, this is General Poe Dameron.” She puts her hand on his back and discreetly pushes him between Maxam and her.

The Raseian holds his hand out for him to shake, and Poe does, maybe with a harder grip that was necessary. 

“It’s an honour to meet the greatest pilot in the galaxy.” Maxam looks at him up and down, seemingly confused at Poe’s appearance. “I imagined you would be a bit younger, I’m not used to seeing older pilots.” 

It’s not the first time that somebody makes a comment about his age or the fact that he’s a general that kept on participating in fights even with his higher rank. It usually makes him feel good knowing that people are impressed by him and his piloting skills, but tonight, it just annoys him.

“Well, there’s a reason I’m the best, I haven’t been blown to pieces yet, maybe that’s why I’m old,” Poe talks back. He turns to look at Rey, ignoring the taller man. “General Rey, I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it seems that we are both required by Chancellor Organa for something.” He has never lied to his wife, but tonight he’s ready to make an exception.

“Are we, now?” Rey tilts her head, catching on to what is actually going on. Even if he tried to lie to her, she always knows the truth as she knows him better than anyone. “Is it for that diplomatic trip we are supposed to leave on next week?”

“It would seem so,” Poe answers back, acting like it’s bothering him. “It was nice meeting you Maxam, but I regret that we must leave.” 

“Of course, we can’t keep the Jedi away from work for too long,”

“You have no idea,” Poe mutters, already walking away.

“It was nice meeting you Max,” Rey calls over her shoulder, already following Poe out of the crowd. 

They pass beside Leia, Rey smiling at the older woman, both of them finding Poe’s attitude a bit funny. 

They reach the end of the room and the guards open the door so they can pass. They keep on walking towards the lifts in silence, Rey trying to keep herself from laughing. Poe quickly walks to the elevators, glad that the event is in a hotel, where most of the guest are staying. They step inside, the door almost closing before a foot stops it. Two senator from Lunilla step inside. The man stops in his tracks when he recognizes them and smiles.

“General Dameron and Master Rey, it’s nice to meet you. Which floor are you going?”

“Thirty first please,” Rey answers kindly.

“Oh! We’re on the same floor!” The female senator says, pressing the button.

“Amazing,” Poe says trying not to sound to sarcastic, but failing. Rey looks at him with an unimpressed expression meaning: “At least try to pretend you’re not annoyed.” 

The elevator ride is awkwardly silent and the senators step out quickly, Poe is happy to see that they are going in the opposite way of them. Rey leads the way to their shared room (not that people know that they have the same room) and scans her card, unlocking the room. 

Poe looks down the hallway and, as soon as he sees that nobody’s there, he grabs Rey by the waist from behind, pushing her inside the room. Rey finally laughs out loud, twisting in his arms so she’s facing him and wrap her arms around his neck. Poe leans in all the way, kicking the door so it closes at the same time that he presses a hard kiss to her mouth. She walks backward until her back hits the wall. She drops her head to his shoulder, unable to hold her laugh in any longer.

“Is my sweet pilot jealous?” She teases him, kissing his neck.

 

“Maybe,” Poe leans back in, hoping to get a real kiss, but Rey puts one of her finger on his mouth. 

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know? I only have eyes for you,” she whispers, getting a bit more serious. “I was hoping you would come and get me. Maxam was getting a bit annoying. He actually thought he had a shot.”

Poe kisses her finger and smiles. “He didn’t have a chance, did he?” He asks, even if he knows the answer. Nothing in this galaxy has been capable to tear them apart yet and a random dignitary was never going to be the exception to the rule. 

“Nah, I only like pilots.” 

“Pilots, uh. What kind of pilots?”

“Just one pilot.”

“Is that so?” Poe whispers against the skin of her cheek, before kissing it. “Anybody I know?”

“He’s a X-wing pilot, the best there is. He has this really nice black and orange fighter with the cutest astromech ever. He’s a bit older, but that’s only because nobody can beat him, or so I’ve heard.” Poe chuckles in her ear, still pressing kisses to her skin. “His hair is curly and slowly greying, which I absolutely love.” Rey runs a hand in his hair, and pulls him in for a kiss. “And I’m already married to him.” She smiles against his lip. 

“He must be one lucky guy.” He grabs her behind the thighs, lifting her and helping her wrap her legs around his waist before pressing her back into the wall. Rey tugs on his hair, making him tilt his head back so she can get better access to his mouth. The kiss gets more heated, hands roaming and needs becoming more evident. 

As much as Poe would like to keep this going, he knows he has to move this to the bed, his back unable to sustain this position for too long. About two years ago, he got injured in a crash. While bacta and physical therapy has fixed most of the damage, he sometimes still has pain when he makes a wrong move or isn’t careful enough.

“We should move this to the bed, your old pilot can’t keep this up,” Poe laughs, watching as Rey shrugs out of her ceremonial cloak. He steps away from her so he can help her remove the rest of her clothing, but her hands are already pulling at his belt. 

They undress each other quickly, throwing their clothing on the ground, not caring where everything lands. The only time they stop is for Rey to unclip her lightsaber from her belt and to place it safely on the bedside table. As soon as she’s done, Rey pushes Poe down onto the bed and he goes down willingly, pulling her down with him. They aren’t usually this hurried, Poe always wanting to take his time with her. Even the adrenaline of an upcoming mission or coming back from one never makes them rush things. But tonight, it’s like they can’t get close enough. It’s pure passion and love translated into touches and kisses. It’s telling each other how much they love one another with sighs and whispers of the other’s name.

About an hour later, Poe is laying on his back with Rey’s head cradled on his chest. He’s playing with the ends of her hair while she randomly draws patterns over his heart. His other hand is massaging her hip, still wanting to be as close as possible. 

“I should get you jealous more often, that was really nice.” Rey looks up at him, a tired smile on her face. 

 

“I’m an old man, be easy with my poor heart.” 

 

“You know I’m teasing you about your age right?” Their age difference had been impediment in the beginning of their relationship. Poe feeling like he was no good for her and too old while Rey had difficulty understanding how Poe could be interested in her, the new young scavenger from nowhere. In the end, their mutual attraction and connection had won, but even if they now joke about it, it can still be an uneasy subject between them. “You’re only thirty-eight, Love.”

“I know, Sunshine… It’s just hard sometimes for me to realize that I survived this war when people keep commenting on my age. It’s like I’m supposed to be dead sometimes.”

“Poe don’t say that. You fought for your right to live for a long time and you deserve it,” Rey admonishes him and puts her hand over his heart. “You are a good man Poe Dameron. You deserve peace and safety.”

“I can’t wait to retire. You will finally be able to wear your ring.” Poe plays with his mother’s ring that Rey wears on a chain around her neck. “And we can open our flight academy and help my dad in his orchards.” He often has dreams of Yavin since the War ended. He sees the both of them walking in the jungle or swimming in the lake. He imagines their little house on the edge of that lake, them inside making dinner.

“And you will be able to wear your’s.” Rey mirrors his actions, taking the metal band that he also wears around his neck. She had made the ring from a bolt that BB-8 had given her. The little astromech was the reason that they met and having a piece of his best friend with him at all time had warmed his heart. They had gotten married on Yavin 4 four years ago with only their closest friends there. It was a small ceremony by the Force tree on Kes’s compound. Leia was the one to marry them, while Finn and Rose were their witnesses with the rest of Black squadron. It’s one of their fondest memories, one that they will remember until the day they die.

“Being married to you is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Poe whispers before kissing the crown of her head.

“I can say the same thing, Poe.” Rey snuggles closer to him, putting one of her legs over his own and yawns.

“You tired?” Poe asks, already pulling the covers over them, tucking Rey even closer to him.

“Yeah, let’s go to sleep,” Rey mumbles, her eyes already closing. Poe reaches to the bedside table and turns off the already dimmed light. He settles back into the pillows, making sure Rey is comfortable before also closing his eyes. 

They fall asleep, tangled together, hopeful for a future where they won’t have to hide.


	2. Our Secret

Rey finally turns off the engine to her speeder and steps out of it. She grabs her bag from the backseat and walks towards the elevator that leads out of the underground parking and goes up to the apartment building. They’ve been on Coruscant for a month, helping Leia and the leadership reestablish a seat of government there. Poe has been reorganizing the branch of the Navy settled here while Rey has been remodelling the old Jedi Temple into a school and museum that will be accessible for everyone. It’s been an exhausting month and the news she has just learned will probably make it even more tiring.

Rey leans against the wall of the elevator, watching the floor number going up. She sighs when the doors slide open and walks out of it, already looking for her keycard in her bag. She swipes it in front of the scanner, relieved to hear the sound of the door opening. She steps inside and drops her bag on the floor.

“I’m in the kitchen Sunshine!” Poe calls out. She can smell the spices in the air, making her even more hungry than she was before.

Rey toes of her boots, taking off her socks at the same time, enjoying the feeling of the cool tiles under her sore feet as she walks to the kitchen. When she turns the corner to the kitchen, she finally gets to see Poe for the first time today. He was already gone when she woke up, needing to be on base for a meeting and she had so many people that she had to meet today. Seeing him is a sight for sore eyes. He’s standing at the counter, the jacket of his olive green uniform thrown over a chair, also barefoot. He looks over his shoulder, stopping to stir the food when he sees the exhausted look on Rey’s face.

“You okay?” 

Rey just opens her arms, striding towards him for a hug before answering. “Yeah, I’m just really tired.”

“Dinner’s almost ready. Just sit down and I’ll take care of everything.” He presses a soft kiss to her lips before turning back to the stove to finish the food. 

Rey sits down at the table, leaning on her hand to look at Poe finishing up. He sets a plate in front of her before sitting down in his place. She picks up her spoon to take a bite of the traditional yavinese chili, her favourite meal that Poe makes for her, but stops immediately, the smell suddenly overwhelming her. She drops her utensil back on the plate, trying not to gag, but failing. Poe quickly looks up from his food, startled by the sound. He had made this meal because he knows how much she loves it and she’s had difficulty eating during the last two weeks.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, reaching for her hand across the table, concern written all over his face. 

“I’m fine, I’m just tired,” she answers quickly, squeezing his hand to try to calm him. “I’m just not that hungry.”

“You’re always hungry for chili and you spent your day in meetings which means you probably skipped lunch,” he tells her, clearly not convinced by her explanation. 

“I still don’t feel hungry, Love.” She takes their joined hands and kisses his knuckles. “I’m going to go take a shower, can you save me a bowl?” She stands up and takes a sip of water.

“Of course, I made extra so we can have it for lunch tomorrow.”

Poe watches her walk out of the kitchen, dumbfounded and still in his chair. Usually, when she’s sick, she gets cuddly and affectionate, but this is different. She seems nervous and tired at the same time.

Rey stands in the shower, letting the hot water stream down her skin, helping to get the tension out of her muscles. At some point, Poe walks into the ensuite ‘fresher to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. She takes a bit more time under the water before getting out. She’s drying herself, looking at her silhouette in the mirror. She puts on her sleeping shirt (it’s actually one that she stole from Poe) and a pair of shorts before also brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in a ponytail. 

When she enters their room, Poe is already in bed, reading on his data-pad. He pulls the covers on her side so she can just slip in the bed. He finishes his report and puts the pad on the bedside table. He turns on his side so he can look at her.

“Are you feeling better? I can go and get you something to eat if you want.”

“I don’t want to eat anything right now.” Poe looks at her, his worried look coming back.

“Are you ill?”

“I actually went to medical to see Kalonia this afternoon.” Poe’s eyes snap up to meet hers. “Do you remember that event about three months ago?” As she speaks, she takes one of his hands and puts it on her stomach. “You know, the one where we left early.”

“I could never forget that night Sunshine no matter how hard I tried,” he laughs nervously, uncertain of where this conversation is going.

“Well, remember when we got back to our room? We were a bit hurried.”

“Yeah?”

“We sorta forgot an important step.”

Poe looks confused for a couple of seconds, his gaze slowly goes to her stomach where her hand is holding his in place. He stares for about a minute before looking up at her with a smile and tears in his eyes. “Are you… really? Is there…” he rambles, overcome with emotions.

“I’m pregnant,” she breaths out, tears also sliding down her cheeks.

Poe surges up, the hand not on her stomach cradling her cheek so he can kiss her. “I’m going to be a dad,” he whispers against her lips. “And you are going to be the best mom ever.” 

“I’m so excited to meet our baby,” Rey says bringing him back for another kiss. 

Poe sits up in bed, bringing her up with him. He unclasps the chain that holds her wedding ring. He takes her left hand and slips the ring on her finger, where it should have been for the last four years. He kisses it once it’s in place and smiles.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m done hiding. We’re having a baby and it isn’t right to hide it.”

“I love you so much.” She also removes his ring from his necklace and puts it in it’s rightful place, smiling as she does it. “Leia is going to flip when she sees you coming in to work with your ring on tomorrow,” Rey chuckles, also making him laugh.

“Well I did warn her that we weren’t going to hide for much longer. Let’s just go with we’re married for now and when you start showing will tell them about the baby.”

“I don’t think that’s going to take that long.” She takes his hand again and puts it back on her abdomen, to the spot where she has already a small bump. “Noticed that two days ago, and I figured I was just bloated or about to get my period. Then I remembered I didn’t get it last month. And then I counted back and realized that I was really late for this month too.” It’s not uncommon for her to skip a month, travelling from planet to planet sometimes screws up her cycle, but two months in a row didn’t really happen. “So I booked an appointment with Kalonia for this afternoon.”

Poe lifts her sleeping shirt slightly, brushing his hand across her stomach feeling the slight change of it. “How did I not notice that before?” He hums, still looking at her with adoration. 

“Hey, I noticed two days ago and it’s my body,” Rey teases, laying back down on the pillows. “And I’m pretty sure it’s only been noticeable for a couple of days. My robes should be able to hide it until we decide to tell everyone.”

Poe also settles back into the bed. He kisses Rey, trying to pour all of his love for her into it. “I love you.” He scoots down the bed pressing a soft kiss on her belly, his lips lingering on her smooth skin. “And I already love you so much,” he whispers.

Poe looks up at Rey, both of them smiling. He lays his head on her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart, ready to go to sleep. Rey closes the lights in the room using the Force so she doesn’t have to move from his embrace. She wraps her hand around his shoulders to hold him closer and closes her eyes, ready to go to sleep. Except Poe starts laughing, making her open her eyes.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, tell me.

“It’s just that I’m glad it’s not the food.”

“The food?”

“Well you haven’t been eating much of the food I made lately and I was starting to think that I had suddenly lost my touch.”

“Your food is amazing, Love.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Sunshine.”

“Goodnight Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Poe has arrived. My almost smut made me do it.


	3. Our Home

Poe walks into the Senate meeting with a spring in his step. If they’re going to start telling people they’re married, he’s going to do it with flare. After all, being cocky is something he’s known for. He sits down between Finn and Leia, his usual spot. The meeting starts and they go through the usual things and people give their reports. He waits for his turn to go speak, reviewing his notes and making sure he knows everything that he has to say. Things are going pretty well for the new Navy. He has already established a couple of hyper-space patrol routes and the program for the new flight academy is almost finished. He’s been on a couple of scouting flights with Snap to find the city’s weak points if they fall under attack and has already ordered new aerial defence systems to reinforce the protection. He’s working with Finn, who’s in charge of the Infantry and Ground Force divisions to create a mixed program at the Academy. He’s really proud of the work he has been doing in the last month. He’s happy to see that representatives from other systems are joining his programs and introducing his methods to their Navy. Connix finishes her report and he stands up and goes to the front of the room. 

If there is one thing that Poe does a lot when he’s talking, it’s gesticulating. So, as soon as he uses is left hand to point something on the holo-screen, Leia’s eyes zero in on his ring. Poe doesn’t miss her reaction, he just smiles at her and keeps on talking. Other people in the room start to notice as the light from the holo-projector reflects on the metal band and draws attention, not to mention the look Leia is giving Poe. He finishes up everything he has to say and puts his data-pad on the table in front of him.

“Does anybody have a question?” He asks, already anticipating what he’s going to be questioned on. He looks around the room, trying to find the person that will have enough guts to ask him about the ring. He finally spots General Statura and Poe acknowledges him with a small nod in the man’s direction. 

“This has nothing to do with the meeting, and since nobody seems to have the guts to ask you, is that a wedding ring that you’re wearing Dameron?”

Poe looks at his left hand like he didn’t know what the man was speaking about. “Oh, this? Yes that’s my wedding band.”

“You got married last night?” Statura asks him, confused.

“No, I’ve been married for four years. I just wore the ring on a chain around my neck for the last years.”

“Wasn’t it your mother’s old ring?” Everybody turns to look at a young woman in the corner of the room, probably an assistant to one of the leaders in the room. “That’s what I’ve heard people say,” she says in a low voice, not wanting to draw more attention on herself. Poe can’t blame her for knowing this since rumours about him on base are very popular. 

“I used to wear my mom’s ring, but now my wife has it.” 

Somebody goes to ask another question, but they get interrupted by Leia. “Enough about General Dameron’s private life, we have a meeting to finish,” she cuts in and stands up prompting Poe to go sit back down in his place. When he leans back in his chair, Finn nudges him under the table.

“Why did you do that? I thought you had to hide it for a couple more months. Leia looks kriffing mad at you,” Finn whispers.

“Yeah, well I didn’t exactly say who I am married to, just that I am married, so technically I didn’t break any rules if you really think about it,” Poe tells him, eyes still on Leia as she speaks.

“Is she also wearing her ring?”

“Yep,” Poe answers, putting emphasis on the “p” sound. “Put it on her finger last night myself,” he adds proudly.

“You think nobody will notice that? You’re both smarter than that.” Finn has always admired Poe for his boldness even if sometimes it could be qualified as recklessness. The same goes for Rey. The bravery and will to do what is right is only two things on the long list of reasons why he’s proud to be her friend. This, on the other hand, just feels out of the blue, but he knows there has to be a reason for it.

“Oh we’re planning on it. I’m picking her up from the temple later so we can go on base and finish up the mods on the Falcon together. We are not going to be discrete about it.”

“The two of you are crazy.” Finn shakes his head. “But I’m really happy for you.” Finn shoves him slightly in his seat, chuckling.

“Thanks buddy.” He flashes one of his signature smiles to his friend.

The meeting ends and people start filling out of the room. Poe stands up, meaning to join the the line, but he gets interrupted by Leia.

“Dameron, a word please.” Poe stops in his tracks and turns around, going back to Leia. “Want to tell me what that was about?” Poe shuffles his feet on the ground. He hadn’t really thought of that part yet.

“Well, I’m going to pick her up, how about you come and meet us in the Falcon in forty minutes?” 

Leia doesn’t look entirely happy with his answer, but nods nonetheless. “Okay I’ll be there.” 

“Thanks Leia.” Poe turns on his feet, and two minutes later he’s in his speeder on his way to Rey.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Rey walks out of her meeting with a smile on her face. While she had not told anyone about being married, she knows that the people she just met with had noticed her ring. Nobody was brave enough to ask a Jedi if she is married, but she could feel the confusion in the Force around them. She looks at her chrono and then decides that she has the time to go see the progress of the museum. The museum was Poe and Snap’s idea and she had endorsed it, agreeing that it is a great project. She walks down the halls of the exhibit, happy with the progress that has been made. She stops in front of her add-on to the room: The wall of the heroes. With the help of Connix, she compiled the names of all the war heroes from the Rebel Alliance and the Resistance, not caring wether they had died in combat, years later or are still alive. The goal is simply to honour the people that helped free the galaxy. She’s happy with the progress that’s been made with it. She stops in front of the pilot’s section, her hand going to her stomach. 

“That’s your grandma,” she whispers in front of the name _Shara Bey_. “She was a pilot, just like your daddy is.” 

Her comm link unit goes off and she answers, her eyes still on the mural.

“I’m up front if you’re ready to leave Sunshine.” Poe’s voice in her earpiece tells her.

“I’m on my way handsome.” 

She walks to the landing zone, politely wishing good day to every one on her path. She steps out of the temple, scanning the zone to find Poe. He isn’t that hard to find, she just has to look in the same direction that everybody is already looking. As usual, General Poe Dameron manages to get people’s attention just by being his usual self. With his leather jacket and driving gloves, his curly hair mussed by the wind and sunglasses on, he’s one handsome man. He’s sitting there, looking up at the sky, unbothered by the attention he’s getting. Rey smiles when he turns around to look at her, always noticing when she’s close. She hoists her bag higher on her shoulder and walks in his direction. She puts her things in the backseat, removing her cloak so she can put her own leather jacket on. 

“Hi, how was your meeting?” She asks, zipping her jacket.

“Interesting, my personal life came up for some reason,” he jokes, making Rey laugh. “How was your meeting?”

“Uneventful, people seemed to be a bit distracted,” she teases back, sitting down beside him. “Can’t seem to put my finger on what they were distracted by,” she adds, lifting her left hand for a dramatic effect.

“You win with that pun Sunshine,” Poe finally laughs, turning the engine to the speeder on. “Let’s get going before we attract too much attention.”

“I’m pretty sure we already have all the attention,” Rey replies, feeling happy that they can now joke about it.

They exit the temple, joining the flow of traffic towards the base. Poe leans back in his seat, one hand on the controls and the other on Rey’s thigh. 

“So, Leia is going to be waiting for us at base. I think we’re going to have to tell her the whole truth. I believe it’s the only way to make her understand why we don’t want to hide anymore,” Poe says looking at her with a smile.

“I think you’re right. I don’t think she’ll be too mad when we tell her she’s going to be a grandma.” While Leia has no blood relation to either of them, she is still Poe’s godmother and has acted as a maternal figure for both of them in the last years. “I’m sure she will be happy for us.”

“She’s been so stressed in the last couple of months, good news will be welcomed, I agree. I wanted to tell my dad first, but I guess we can plan a weekend trip to Yavin.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Kes the news, he’s going to be so excited. I can already tell.” Rey adds, putting her hand on Poe’s.

The rest of the drive is spent speaking about random things ranging from judging other people’s driving and speeders to both of their curriculum that they are creating. 

Poe parks the speeder in his usual spot and they both get out. They ignore the stares they’re getting as they walk towards the hangar where the Falcon is. Leia is already waiting for them with BB-8 beside the ship. 

“Thirty-eight minutes Poe, true to your word as always,” Leia says, standing up from the crate she was sitting on. “Let’s go inside so you can both explain to me what is going on.”

They go inside and sit down at the Dejarik table. Poe removes his gloves and plays with his ring nervously. It’s actually Rey that speaks up first.

“We decided to stop hiding because we believe it’s what’s best for the family,” Rey begins with. “We feel it’s what’s best for us.”

“You only had six months to wait and then you could do what you wanted. What-“

“We would have been married for five years then, five years before we could even say a word about it. I’ve never been known for being patient. I believe I’ve shown incredible restrain for the last years,” Poe cuts her off.

“I know Poe, I just don’t understand what changed. I’m not mad at both of you. You are right that you’ve shown restrain and I’m sorry you’ve had to. Can you just tell me what’s going on? Why do you believe it’s what is better for you?”

“I’m pregnant,” says bluntly. “Three months in actually.”

Leia blinks a couple of times, processing the new information. “Congratulations!” She brings the both of them in for a tight hug. 

“That’s wonderful news! I’m happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you Leia.” Poe smiles taking Rey’s hand in his own. 

“Are you both going to keep on working?” Even if Leia thinks it’s unfair to keep them working full time with Rey pregnant, if they both suddenly disappear from the public eye and their post, their shoes will be extremely hard to fill. 

“We will go back to Yavin more often for sure. The house we’ve been building there still needs a lot of work and the old base is still being remodelled. I think we’re going to move there a month earlier than planned, but I want to finish my work on the temple before leaving. I’d be around eight months when we leave. Poe will have the time to complete his work with the Navy program here. We’ll work from the base on Yavin as planned.”

“That’s a great plan. If you need anything just tell me. Does Kes know?” Leia looks at Poe, relieved that she won’t be loosing two of her most trusted advisors.

“We were going to tell him first, but I realized that I had to explain myself after this morning’s stunt. Would you mind if we went on a little trip this weekend?”

“Of course not. I’ll even give you the week off so you don’t have to deal with the media fiasco this is going to cause.” Leia smiles at the both of them, truly happy for the two people she has come to see as her children in the last years.

“The media has already figured it out?” Poe says, unable to believe that the news were already out after barely two hours.

“No, but I got a message telling me that the news of Rey wearing a ring this morning has reached the journalists and you are probably not far behind Poe. You also picked her up on the same day, making the connection not that hard to make.”

They spend the rest of the day working on the freighter while Leia does paperwork at the table, Rey asking her question about babies and pregnancy in general. It’s a relaxing day and one that they all deserve.

The next morning, Poe helps Rey load their bags for the week on the Falcon. He makes sure R2 and BB both have their charging station before telling Rey that he’s ready to leave. He joins her in the cockpit, sitting down in the copilot’s seat as it is her turn to take the lead. They pass all the security check points with no problem given their rank and they are soon on their way to Yavin. Poe asks the droids if they are fine, making Rey laugh.

“What?”

“With they way you take care of our droids, I’m a hundred percent convinced that you are going to be the best dad ever.”

“Bee will always be my first born, I built and programmed him myself,” Poe mumbles, making her laugh even more. 

The flight is uneventful apart from the fun time that had when the ship was on autopilot and they land the it in it’s usual spot, beside their house that’s still under construction, but they still stay in it when they come. They decide to go see Kes immediately, leaving their things here. They walk up the path to his dad’s compound, Kes waiting for them on the porch of his house. Rey walks in front of Poe wanting to be the first one to give the man a hug. Kes hugs her tightly, glad to see both of them. 

“To what do I owe this lovely visit, Mijo?” He steps away from Rey to also give his son a hug.

“We have some news to tell you!” Rey says enthusiastically.

“We’re going to move here a month earlier.” Poe puts an arm around Rey’s shoulder, bringing her closer to his body.

“How did that happen? Didn’t you say that Leia needed both of you to stay with her?” Kes inquires.

“Circumstances changed, we got the permission and everything.” After they told Leia, she started the paperwork and preparing everything that will be necessary for them. 

“What changed? Is it your back? Poe, did you crash again?” Kes is starting to get worried, the vagueness of their answers not helping. He is happy that they are coming home earlier, but he would prefer if they are coming back on their own terms, not because his son got hurt. 

“Actually, it’s because of me.” Rey says, burrowing closer into Poe’s side. He kisses the side of her head. “I’m pregnant!”

Kes immediately wraps both of them in a tight hug, the tension easing out of him as he holds the two - now three - most important people in his life. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for both of you. I’m finally going to be an abuelo!” He cradles Rey’s cheek in his hand and kisses her on the forehead before doing the same to Poe.

That night, Rey is standing on the shore of the lake by their house. She’s gazing at the calm waters, truly relaxed for the first time since the beginning of the week. Her bare feet is in the soft grass, the breeze caressing her cheeks. It’s late and she’s supposed to be in asleep in bed with Poe, but the warm summer night of Yavin had invited her outside. She can feel the life radiating out of the planet. The wildlife and the plants humming through the Force, the inhabitants of the village a couple of kilometres away, Kes in his house and Poe asleep in bed. But it’s on the life inside of her that she’s concentrating on. That little ball of light weaving itself into her’s making her warm and content. She easily slips into the Force, communing with the galaxy, feeling the balance and how right this all feels. 

She doesn’t know for how long she’s been standing there, but Poe’s warm arms around her waist anchors her back to him. She leans into his chest, letting him know that she’s back. He presses is nose into her neck, breathing her in. He loves his wife more than words can describe. No matter how many languages he could learn, nothing would be enough for him to tell her properly. So he does it with simple actions. Like a soft touch, a good morning kiss, a hug before leaving for work, a smile across a room or simply by coming back for her when she’s missing from his side.

“Come back to bed beautiful, it’s lonely without you,” he mumbles in her ear, voice heavy with sleep.

“Just a couple more minutes flyboy.” She puts her arms over his, her hand on his that is splayed on her stomach. “I love this place Poe. Thank you for bringing me here.” She turns her head slightly so she can press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Always Sunshine. I’d bring you home always.”

For Rey, those words are more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this! I'm really happy that a lot of people seemed to have enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is the first time I’ve written anything like this so I’m sorry if it’s awkward. I really wanted to try something like this and I’m really proud of how this came out. I put the rating as mature and I know this isn’t really smut, but I didn’t want to under rate it and make a mess. Also thank you to writebetterstarwars on Tumblr for the planet generator ( Lunilla and Rasei aren’t real SW planets, but I was freaking out on wookiepedia trying to find planets.) I have a two chapter follow up to this that I’ll start posting in a week or so. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> PS: English is not my first language.


End file.
